


Seven of a Kind

by pairatime



Category: Call me Mrs. Miracle, Everest '82, Flash Gordon (2007), MythQuest (TV), Rookie Blue, Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing around with rifts in the universe, never a great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> almost crack. I was going for crack but I’m not great at it.
> 
> CW_land SEASON 3: EPISODE 15: Fancy Meeting You Here

“What is that?” Whitney asked as he slowly walked around the…ripple in the air as it just hung there glowing softly.

“I don’t know but I don’t think you should get so close to it private,” his Sergeant said from a few feet behind with the rest of the platoon.

“Yes Sergeant,” Whitney answered as he started stepping back. But suddenly the ripple pulsed and grew larger for a moment engulfing Whitney before it disappeared from view taking Whitney with it.

***

“That is not Doctor Gordon,” A taller then normal guy wearing a leather lab coat announces before turning back to a control panel.

“Did someone get the name of the bugboy that hit me?” Whitney asked as he pushed himself off the ground and looked at his surrounding which seemed to be a large white room a lab maybe given all the equipment and computers.

“What?” One of the people in the people said as she walked over to him, helping him up.”

“Sorry joke from home…where am I and who are you?” Whitney asked as he let her lead him a few steps away, and out of a testing range he realized when they walked over a big red line that said do not cross on the side he wasn’t.

“Okay well who is easy, I’m Dale, That Rankol,” she said pointing to the extra all guy, “that’s Dr. Zarkov,” pointing to a guy with glasses and needed to shave working next to Rankol who waved at his name, “and that’s Flash.” She ended pointing at a guy that looked just like him.

“You look like me?” Whitney said as he looked at Flash.

“Or you look like me, doesn’t matter just join the others,” Flash said as he frowned looking over at Rankol and Zarkov.

“What? Others?” Whitney asked confused.

“Yes well, that’s the complicated part. See, we aren’t on Earth and to get back we need Flash’s father so we used to DNA on the Rift generator after they got it working again but something seems to have gone wrong and instead of bring Doctor Gordon it’s bring parallel version of Flash. You.” Dale said talking fast with a smile.

“This isn’t my universe?” Whitney asked as he looked at Dale then Flash, “and I thought Smallville was weird. Okay send me back.”

“We can’t,” Flash answered. “These two don’t know how it happened to begin with and since the rifts close the moment someone goes through they can’t put you back. But there working on it,” he added with a glare at the two doctors. Rankol ignored it but Zarkov seemed to try and shrink.

“So until they do…”Whitney trialed off not liking where this was heading.

“Yeah so join them,” Flash said nodding his head at one of the side doorways.

“Okay,” Whitney said unsure as he walked through the door to find a roomful of…well himselves. “wow.”

“Jake Finley,” one of them said as he stepped forward holding out his hand.

“Private Whitney Fordman,” Whitney said as he reach forward to took the offered hand after just staring at it for a moment, “Sorry this just-“

“Weird, Overwhelming? I get it. I was one of the first so I get it but those guys,” Jake said pointing into the main room, “they don’t they just want us out of the way.”

“Yeah the one that looks like us,” Whitney said trying to remember the name.

“Flash.”

“Yeah him, he seemed more annoyed then anything.”

“Well they have been through it a few time for seem to forget it’s new for each of us the first time. And speaking of us,” Jake said as he turned so they both faced the room, “Okay guys this is Whitney, Whitney the guys are Telemachus,” he said pointing to a guy wearing a rough wool robe like he stepped off an medieval movie set, “Laurie Skreslet,” a guy half dressed for an arctic clime, “ and Detective Luke Callaghan,” a guy wearing a suit and tie, with a badge on his belt.

“Hello,” Whitney said with a wave. “So how long have you been here?” He asked the room.

“Few hours, I was first,” Laurie answered first, “I was on Mount Everest then I was here. The temp change was a killer,” he added pointing to the small mount of winter gear he’s taken off.

“I’ll bet, and you?” Whitney asked as he looked at Telemachus, “a movie set?”

“What is a movie set? I really wish the Oracle could have warned me of this. I must return to my mother to tell her the news I have of my Father.” Telemachus said as he crossed his arms.

“Does this rift go through time too?” Whitney asked the room.

“Looks that way,” Luke said as he just leaned back and relaxed.

“So we just wait,” Whitney asked.

“And listen for the new guy. The times vary between-“ Jake said before he was cut off by yelling from the other room.

“What the hell am I going on this set. They cancelled it three years ago and what are you doing here Gina,” They heard ‘their’ voice complain.

“He’s loud,” Luke commented looking over at the door.

“No I will not. And why is that guy dressed up like Flash Gordon and your name isn’t Dale you play Dale Gina. Have you all gone nuts?”

“This doesn’t sound good,” Laurie said as he stood up.

“No, and he seems to know them,” Jake said as he walked to the door and looked out, “it’s another us. Looks normally enough.” He shrugged.

“Lets go talk with him may that will calm him down,” Whitney said as they heard the new them yelling again about having moved on to the new show.

“Hello sir you need to calm down,” Luke said as he walked into the room showing his badge.

“What? You have someone playing me from my new show too and in uniform what is that Whitney and _me_ in a suit, so Brady right?” the new them ranted.

“Jake, who’s Brady?” Jake asked as he looked at the others.

“What not a fan of Supernatural? Well if you like Hallmark I guess not, and who are you,” he said when he saw Telemachus, “wait don’t tell me the Greek myth guy I can’t even remember the name,” wow you guys are obsessed fans.

“Do you mean you played them as parts? In entertainment,” Rankol asked as he looked up from the computer. “Then we have been drawing from the same web of universes.

“Doctor Gordon’s files had something about that,” Zarkov interrupted as he started fanatical pushing buttons, “we can send them back, we were looking at it all wrong.”

“Yes, the factual patter should guide them back to their home reality.”

“Home reality? What the hell is going on here,” The loud one of them yelled again.

“Look I don’t know who the hell you are but they may be able to send of home so stay quite,” Whitney yelled back as he grabbed the seventh them and threatened him.

“Okay, okay…I don’t remember playing he as such a tough guy.” He answered hands raised.

***

“Private, what happened any injuries?” his Sergeant said from his side almost as soon as he hit the ground.

“No Sergeant, nothing but my butt,” Whitney said as he stood up. “As for what happened I’m not sure but I did find out I can be a real dick some times.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Gordon (Flash Gordon), Whitney (Smallville),Telemachus (MythQuest), Laurie Skreslet (Everest '82), Luke Callaghan (Rookie Blue) and Jake Finley (Call Me Mrs. Miracle).


End file.
